Vampire Prince
by Millen
Summary: Kyle's real father, the ruler of the Vampire World would try to look for him, because of the past. Might be M in later chapters. Violence, and language. Style, Bunny, Creek, Cartman/Oc, Wendy/Oc I need Ocs!
1. Kyan and Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park

A/N: This is my first South Park, Style story Vampire Prince; I hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it.

Vampire Prince

It was a stormy winter night, in the middle of December. A man stood by a sign that said 'Welcome to South Park.' The mysterious stranger was covered by a cloak, not wanting to be seen by the citizens.

The snow was so deep, it reached up to his knees! Of course the stranger wasn't tall, he was an average of 5'4.

There weren't more than five people in every corner. One of them was by the name of Randy Marsh. The drunk threw up, nearly hitting the mysterious man's boots.

"Sorry, man." The drunk man, dry heaved.

"Thats... alright." The stranger's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, anyways... I gotta go home, before Sharon starts bitching," The black-haired man murmured to himself.

The stranger ignored the other four, who eyed him; instead he looked down at a note, that held an address. He didn't have patients for people that had courage to come up to him and say 'Welcome to South Park, Colorado!'

He barley sigh in relief when he finally found the address that he was looking for. He climbed the door steps. The man raised his hand, deciding he got the right address, or he'll have to deal with unknown strangers.

Scowling, he knocked.

"Coming!" came a voice of a man. The door swang open to revealed a middle aged man. He was wearing a olive-green jacket, forest green trousers and a pink yarmulke. His dark brown eyes narrow.

"Gerald Broflovski?" The mysterious man's voice sounded gruff.

"Y-yes, that's me." His eyes widen, afraid of this 'man.'

"You're the one who adopted Kyan Caden Darth." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Gerald seemed surprise at what a name the child had before. "Well, it actually Kyle Abraham Broflovski."

"Who is it Gerald!" Came another a voice, a woman's. A pump woman came to the door. She was wearing a midnight blue jacket, a red skirt with gray stockings, and had her hair in a beehive. Her icy blue eyes narrowed, just like her husband when she saw the man with the cloak. She had a green bundle in her arms.

"Sheila Broflovski?"

"Yes, that would be me, and you?" She had a New York Jewish accent.

The man removed his cloak. "The name is Blair Morpheus Darth." He bowed. "I have come to warn you." He suddenly said.

"What ever do you mean by that?" The red-headed woman questioned.

Blair's black eyes narrowed at the sight of the bundle in the woman's arms, who was completely covered. "It has something to do with the child." He replied.

Sheila noticed that the man was standing outside in the cold. "Come lets talk in the living room." She motion the man to the sofa.

Blair took a seat, not removing his eyes from the child. Sheila offered the man anything to drink, but he decline. He moved some of his raven hair away from his eyes. His hair was straight and it was a little above his shoulder, his onyx eyes barley held any emotion.

"I have come here, from all the way from the middle eastern to warn you that your family is not safe." He stopped when no other than Sheila interrupted.

"What do you mean my family is in danger!" She spat. Clearly she was upset; a man they don't know comes into their house and says that they are in danger!

"You see," Blair continued, as if the enraged woman hadn't interrupted. "that child that your holding is my nephew."

"So you want him back?" Gerald asked.

Blair shook his head, "No, he's safer here." He said in a monotone tone. "Are you willing to risk your lives for _Kyle_?"

"Yes," Sheila held Kyle closer, "I'll protect an innocent child."

Blair's eyes narrowed. "You'll protect the child even if I tell you what he _is_?"

The woman nodded, not noticing when he said 'is.'

"Have you ever believed in myths?" He asked the woman. "Wait, what does this have to do with anything?" Kyle's adopted father demanded.

"Everything." Was Blair's reply.

Sheila shook her head not understanding. "I don't understand?"

The visitor's eyes darken, "I'm a vampire, and _Kyle_ is a half-breed." The Broflovski's scoffed, thinking that he's gone insane. The vampire ignored their expressions and continued. "The child is no ordinary vampire, his mother was cursed by this wretched witch. His father the vampire in charge of all the vampire world made a mistake." Blair's eyes darken.

"Kyan wasn't going to survive birth- there was a birth affect. Belladonna (I didn't made that name up.) wanted her unborn child to survive. So Vladimir went to seek out a witch called Pandora for help. Only for a price. That price was for her to keep Kyan. Vladimir lied; if she were to safe his wife and child than she'll be destroyed."

The Broflovski's were so into the story, that they didn't noticed the baby in the green blanket start to stir in his sleep.

"Pandora knew of Vladimir's plan, so she cursed Belladonna. Kyan was born healthy, but he is affected."

"What do you mean, _affected_?" Asked Sheila.

"Well... Pandora's ancestors are the children of the moon, as you refer to them as werewolves." He hissed. "We think that she might have given the child 'powers'- she admitted that she gave the child that 'curse' so he will murder his father and take his place as 'King' or 'Sire' of our world." Blair sigh.

"Vladimir decided that the child should be executed, for the sakes of our people. Only Belladonna, her sister Chrysanthemum and I disagreed on Vladimir's orders."

"...So... Kyle is a powerful creature?" Gerald asked.

"Yes, something like that," Was the reply."

"Would he be... dangerous?"

"No, he'll mostly be_ normal_ like any other child until he reaches the age of seventeen," Blair gave a them a weak smile. "But, if he's not as normal as the others, than wait each month, I will check on him."

"What if we can't wait for a month?"

"Send a letter," Blair said in his monotone voice, "that is if you will accept magic. Only by magic, not by the human way."

"Magic?" Both Sheila and Gerald questioned, they thought witches use magic.

"Witches and Wizards are not the only one's that do magic, but they are more powerful."

Sheila looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms; his red curls were as red as a bloody rose in her opinion. She remembered when she and Gerald first saw the baby. He was wide awake. His pierce emerald green eyes shone with curiosity.

When she glanced back to Blair; she noticed they look a little alike.

After an hour or so (Kyle still sound asleep in Sheila's arms) Blair left an address so they could contact him if they have any more questions or problems.

Sheila and Gerald seemed afraid that the baby that they adopted would be found and killed by his own father. If they don't want the child found than they have to make up a list.

Kyle would have to understand that they are going to be strict to protect him in the future.

**I didn't made up the names, I found them in this website. Also these vampires use jewerly so they won't burn up; Kyle would pretty much be 'human' until 17 or 18 for a reason. I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did and this is just the first chapter**

**And I know you don't need a discription of Kyle's parents, but this is like Blair's point-of-view~Shirbells Style**


	2. Lucinda

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park

Vampire Prince

"Mommy?" A five year old Kyle gave his mother a puppy-eyed look. Sheila stopped at what she was doing and looked down at her son.

"Yes bubby?" She asked.

"Can Stan come over?"

"Is Stanley allowed over?" Sheila asked, giving her son a questioning look.

"Yes, I think? Can you tell his mommy?" Kyle gave her a pleading look.

Sheila sigh, "I'll give her a call."

Kyle gave her a big smile, hugging her. "Thank you!" He cried happily.

The little boy ran up to his bedroom, taking out some toys. "I wonder if we will have a sleep over?" Kyle said out loud. His eye caught his favorite toy, his blue Teddy bear, who he named Stan, because it was the color of his friend's eyes, dark blue.

"Kyle!" He heard his mother yell, from downstairs. "Stanley is here!"

"Yay!" Kyle yelled, getting up, excited. He opened his door, not caring if he slammed it hard behind him, running down the stairs.

"Hi Stan." He said, glad that his friend was here, at his house.

"Hi Kyle," The other boy said back. "mommy said I can sleep here."The blue-eyed boy said shyly.

"Cool." Said the boy with the green ushanka.

"Yeah."

"Kyle, why don't you and Stanley head upstairs and play with some of your toys?" Sheila asked, while having a conversation with Mrs. Marsh.

"Okay." Kyle grabbed Stan's hand and lead him to his room.

~*~*~*~#~*~*~*

Unknown's Point-of-view

A figure with a grey cloak sat on a trees' branch near the Broflovski resident, eyes soften when a two little boys went inside a room.

A boy with a red-brimmed blue kint cap adorned with a decorative red pom-pom sat on a race car bed, smiling at the other boy who brought his toys to the bed.

"You know what's funny?" The blue-eyed boy said, "Your bed is blue like my eyes and my bed is green." He smiled.

"Yeah," The boy with the green eyes said, "I think it's cool."

The figure on the branch seemed amused at how the little boys' smiles' never left their faces.

"Kyan." The figure murmured.

~*~*~*~#~*~*~*

As if the boy with green ushanka heard that someone was calling him, gave the tree by his bedroom's window a confused look.

"You okay?" Stan asked his friend.

"I thought- never mind, let's play with Stan." Kyle motion to the Teddy bear.

* * *

Stan ran, trying not to get caught by Kyle, who was 'it'

"Can't catch me!" He giggled at a exhausted Kyle.

"Okay, I quit." The exhausted boy held his hands up in surrender.

Stan still running and not looking where he was going, hit an oak tree. "Ow!" He cried in pain.

"Stan!" Alarmed Kyle ran towards his friend who started crying, "Mommy!" He yelled, hoping his mother heard him.

He knelt next to Stan who had a bloody nose. "Oh, no!" Kyle cried, "Please don't die!"

Then he smelt it. It smelled like metal or copper to humans, but to Kyle it was heaven! It smelled so sweet he wanted to taste it! Strawberries, sun flowers and Vanilla all mixed together.

Stan who was holding his nose saw his best friend's eyes darken. "Kyle?" He asked him, but Kyle was too distracted with the smell, that he didn't even hear him.

"Kyle!" That seemed to have snapped him out of it. Sheila ran towards the boys, "What happened here?" She held Stan up.

"Stan ran into the tree." Kyle pointed at the tree.

"Okay, come Stanley, let's get you cleaned up."

While Sheila lead Stan into the house, Kyle stayed behind to see that the snow was red. He glanced behind his back to see if anyone was looking. When he saw that he was alone, he reached down to touch the crimson snow, but stopped.

Shaking his head Kyle ran towards his house, hoping that Stan won't bleed to death, (Which is just a bloody nose.)

* * *

After Stan was cleaned up, they ate dinner; Beef stew which was kosher (Of course), which Stan loved when he took a bite.

"This is good!" He exclaimed, taking another bite.

"Why thank you Stanley." Sheila smiled warmly at him. "At least someone seems to love my beef stew."

Gerald and Kyle glanced at each other. "It's great." They said in unison. They ate in silence until Gerald spoke. "So, I had this case..."

Kyle wasn't listening about what his father was talking about, but was observing his friend. When Stan caught him staring, Kyle just gave him a weak smile and looked away.

'Is my face smash in?' Stan thought.

~*~*~*~#~*~*~*

Stan and Kyle stood by the bus stop, talking about how fun their sleep over was. "...And remember that-"

"Hi losers!" They looked over to their left to see a chubby boy, and his mother by his side.

"Hi Cartman." Stan said.

"Cartman." Kyle's eyes darken with distaste.

Liane knelt down giving her son a kiss on the forehead, "Now poopsikins, have fun at school, while mommy goes to 'work'." She kissed him once more before she left.

"Hippy and Jew." Was his reply.

"So... where was I?" Kyle asked Stan.

"Umm, that we stayed up till eleven, until your mommy knew we weren't asleep."

Cartman interested interrupted them. "I stayed up until five in the morning and my mom didn't yell at me." He said, smugly.

"Not aw, you should be tired." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Shut up! You Jew!" The boy yelled.

"Why don't you fat boy."

"Hi guys." Kyle and Cartman didn't remove their glares from each other, while Stan waved at a boy with a orange parka that was too big for him.

"Kenneh, didn't I sleep at five?" Cartman said.

"How should I know?" Kenny asked, "I wasn't at your house."

"..." Cartman tried to say how useless Kenny was, but instead he said "Screw you guys, I'm going home." He shoved Kenny aside, while heading back from where he came from.

Kyle smiled, "No Cartman at school, awesome."

"You don't really like him, don' t you?" Kenny said.

Kyle frowned, "I wanted to be friends with him in pre- school, but he stoled my sipy-cup."

"That's true," Kenny nodded, "anyways, what was the homework?"

"Learning our ABCs' A to S, for now, we have to say it in-front of the class." Stan said, mentally hitting himself for not knowing L through S.

"I will help you learn L to S in the bus." Kyle gave his friend a small smile.

"Thanks Kyle."

Four years ago

Vladimir paced around his bedroom, thinking at where could his missing child must be at. His eyes where dark emerald from not feeding for almost two weeks.

There was a knock at his door. "Come in." He said in a monotone voice.

Blair came in, his raven hair was covering his eyes.

"Any news?"

"No, not at all." Was the reply.

Belladonna came from behind Blair, giving the older vampire a glare. "Vladimir, it is just Pandora," She sigh, moving towards her distressed husband. "why should our child suffer for what was not any fault of his?"

"Bella," Vladimir glared at her, "our child his cursed."

"Vlad, just... just-"

"No." His voice was harsh.

"Chrysanthemum, Blair and myself are against this." She raised her voice.

What they didn't noticed was that one of their children was listening in.

"He has to be destroyed, he is a danger to us." Vladimir sigh.

"But he is only a baby, he won't harm anyone." Belladonna's sister Chrysanthemum said.

"Yes, I agree with Chrysanthemum." Blair gave his brother a disappointed look. "Why would you kill Kyan? We don't know if Pandora said is true?"

Everyone was busy arguing (except Blair) about the witches curse that they didn't hear a gasp, coming from the other side of the door.

"Would you excuse me." He gave one last glance at his brother before leaving.

His eyes narrowed at a figure behind a statue of Vladimir. "I know you're there, Lucinda."

They girl removed her cloak, and stared at her uncle, confused. "I- I was... cleaning this statue- no hiding from Lilith."

"What did you hear?" He demanded.

Lucinda hung her head, not meeting her uncle's glare. "That father wanted to destroy Kyan." The sixteen year old admitted. "But why?" She blurted out.

"Why what?"

"Why would father want to kill Kyan? He's not the only one who was cursed by a witch." Her hazel eyes were filled with confusion, "My siblings and I can't age over the age of twenty-one."

"I know," Blair sigh, "but Kyan is different."

"How different?"

"The witch Pandora wanted your brother, but your father refused."

"Why would she want a newborn vampire?"

"Because her ancestors are the children of the moon and she wanted to have a Vampire/Werewolf mutant." He spat with disgust.

"You know where he is? Don't you?"

Blair snapped his eyes to his niece.

"I won't tell, I just... want to see him."

* * *

"...When you're finish with your visit, throw throw the last powder to the ground and say Darth Castle, you got that?"

"Yes uncle Blair, I throw some of this powder to the ground, but not all and say South Park, Colorado, "She pointed to a little leather pocket attached to her dress. "look for the house that has this address on it," She raised the piece of paper to her uncle to see. " do not be caught, by the parent's of Kyan , now called Kyle and that's about it."

Blair gave her a stern look.

"And, not to let any vampire catch me, expecially father." She rolled her eyes.

She raised her left hand dropped some time-powder and whispered South Park, Colorado. Next thing she knew was she fell next to a sign at said 'Welcome to South Park.'

Lucinda dusted some snow off of her dark emerald dress. She than pulled out the piece of paper with the address on it.

* * *

'This must be it.' She thought, 'Now how to see him?'

She spotted a oak tree and decided to have a check at the window next to it. How course she climbed up easily, (Mostly because she's a vampire.) and sigh in relief when she saw a crib.

She slowly opened the window which was not locked in sneaked inside. Lucinda almost squealed with delight when she saw her little brother awake.

"You have father's eyes and mother's hair color." she whispered, kissing his rosy cheek.

Kyle just stared at her, trying to figure out if he had seen her before. (Which he can't remember because he's only a baby.)

"That one time I saw you was when mother gave birth to you." Lucinda held Kyle's little hand. "Lilith, had held you- I did too for a while, before you went missing." She said sadly.

"I heard that father wanted to destroy you, because you've been cursed by Pandora." She sighed, "I just hope he opens his eyes and accepts you as his son, not a monster."

"I know you're being raised by humans, but I- I don't know, you're better off with vampires." Lucinda kissed his forehead before she time-powdered herself back to Darth Castle.

A/N: I know, this sucks. I kind of like this chapter.

I'll be accepting Ocs.

Vampire

Werewolf

Human

and

Witch/Wizard

Vampires won't sparkle, they'll wear Jewelry. They would eat 'human' food, but prefer blood, to get strength. If you're a vamp, you would live off humans not animals, sorry. You could be a guard or be a rich vamp who would live or be invited (Like you're visiting from another country like France or Italy.) to Darth Castle.

Werewolves would be mostly wild, be enemies with vampires and turn in the full moon.

If you are a Human you would most likely be in South Park. Kid, teen or adult.

Witch or Wizard, umm, I don't know- you can live anywhere and do any kind of magic, like Harry Potter, I guess.

You won't really be a main character.

Darth Family

Vladimir B.

Belladonna Jezebel

Chrysanthemum Marigold

Blair M.

Vladimir and Belladonna's children

Lilith B.~ 23

Dante E.~ 25

Luna N.~ 18

Lucinda R.~17

Blake B. ~18

Draken D.~18

Kyan/Kyle C/A.~ 5 in this chapter.

Again, sorry if I make a mistake. I suck at writing.~Shirbells


	3. Octebera

A/N: Sorry for not updating; anyways a new Oc is going to appear in this chapter.  
Oh yeah! And the boys are still at the same age from the last chapter; age five.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

**Vampire Prince**

Stan had a huge smile on his face, when he walked in the cafeteria, scanning his eyes through the line of students waiting in line for their lunch.

Finally finding the person he was looking for; he ran towards Kyle, slipping on a banana that Clyde Donovan was to lazy to throw away.

"Ah!" His eyes were wide.

Kyle not seeing his friend stumbling towards him, gave a yelp. "Ow!"

Some of the other children stared at them in worry as others sniggered. "Ahh ha ha! Oh, mah God, that was funny as hell." came the laughter of Cartman, who begged his mother to bring him to school for lunch.

Stan groan, trying to get up, but couldn't. Kyle was on top of him, moaning in pain. "Ugh, Ky, get off me." Stan was red from embarrassment, but not as red as Kyle.

"Dude," said Kenny, "that's not funny fat-ass, they'll could have broken their necks."

"Whatever Kenneh, you poor piece of shit." Cartman rolled his eyes.

Wendy Testaburger and Bebe Stevens pushed through the crowd of students. "Are you okay, Kyle?" Wendy asked, worried.

"Ah, I don't know." came the reply.

Kyle stayed on top of Stan, making no move to get up. "Um, Kyle...?" Stan felt his friends warmth, and felt...nice, like a warm blanket or his mommy's arms.

"Ugh... my head hurts!" Kyle cried, pushing himself off of his friend.

"Aww, going to cry for your mommy?" Cartman taunt.

"What's going on here? Mm'kay." came the consolers voice.

The children gave him a look as to say: "What took you."

Wendy spoke up, "Stan slipped on Clyde's banana's peal, that he was to lazy to dispose of it," She ignored Clyde's glare. "and Stan knocked Kyle down." She finished.

"Okay..." said the consoler, earning him a disbelief look from Wendy. "well, next time be careful, mm'kay." The student's stared at him as why is he a consoler? They'll never now.

"Damn hippie," Cartman glared at Wendy who glared back, while helping a pissed off red head up. "helping your faggy Jew boyfriend." causing some students to giggle.

Wendy turned red that it could be of embarrassment or anger. "Shut up, Eric!" She spat at the last word.

"See, see," said Cartman childish, "she admits that she and Kahl are dating, he he he he na na ah ah, in your face Craig! Now pay up."

"She never admitted nothing." said Craig, flicking the heavy boy off.

"Don't flip me the bird, Craig." Cartman growled, "or I'm telling on you."

"So." was the other's retort, causing some girls to giggle; the boy with the grey-stormy eyes rolled his eyes.

The warning bell rang; they had ten minutes til lunch is over, than recess.

* * *

Lucinda sat on a grassy hill. The clouds were dark, making the young vampire to smile. "Aw, no sun." She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

A tall figure approached her. Her raven hair with some purplish tints flowed with the wind, her chocolate eyes narrowed at the sight of Lucinda.

"Octebera," said Lucinda, without glancing at the figure who sat next to her. "what are you doing here? Weren't you suppose to be in America?"

"Yes, but I came here to visit, you know, Lucy." she sniggered, when she saw her sister giving her a annoyed look.

"You know I don't like that nickname." Lucinda frowned.

"Oh, come on, little sis," Octebera smiled, "I was just playing." she gave her sister a innocent look.

"ugh," Lucinda groaned, "If you're like this, imagine your mate." she shook her head. "Anyways... have you found that person?"

"No." was the reply.

They were silent for a minute, before Octebera bursted out laughing. Lucinda gave her sister a questioning look. "What's so funny?"

" Remember- never mind...imagine your mate being a girl instead of a guy." she was suddenly serious.

"How would you know, that mine would be a girl?" Lucinda frowned, "Maybe your's is a girl."

Octebera frowned, "Maybe..."

They dropped the subject. "You know..." The oldest spoke, "how's it going with father?"

"Bad." Lucinda replied. "He searched all of Europe and no Kyan."

"Is he looking for a baby?" Octebera asked, "Because he's not a baby, he's like five."

"I know."

"Well, I hope Kyan is safe; the guards are going to search the Americas soon."

"Should we mention this to mother? I know she doesn't agree to father's plan-"

"Maybe."

A/N: Well, again sorry for not updating, but I'm having problems with my computer and this chapter was supposed to be longer.~Shirbells


	4. Blood Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

A/N: Thanks for adding my story in your alerts and favorites and thanks for the reviews:) Oh and the boys are seven in this chapter.

Chapter 4: Blood brothers

Vampire Prince

In a dark cave somewhere in Europe, five figures spoke in hushed voices, their dark eyes darkening. "General, you...you_ think _the child is in the Australia?" asked a tall Vampire, his eyes staring straight into the eyes of the other. Ortega's eyes narrowed, moving one hand to his forehead. "No," was his response. "I doubt it, Leroy," he sighed, closing his eyes for a brief second before opening them again.

"My mind tells me to head to_ Northern_ America..." he said, his guards just stared at him, most of them in amaze as others in disbelief.

"You think it's wise to follow your mind, Ortega?" asked another Vampire, his blue eyes staring at the general with an unknown expression on his face. The General who had who was deep in thought glared at the other Vampire. "Do_ you_ doubt me? McCoy?" he growled.

The guard, by the name as McCoy (as they called him) frowned. "You once let us face the Wizards and witches, most of it because of your_ mind_." he said emotionless.

"That was _once_!" snarled the infuriated General, who's fist clenched, his nails digging into his skin, _drawling_ blood.

* * *

  
"Kyle!" cried Stan as Kyle chased him around Stan's back yard, Sparky hot on their heels, barking happily. "Dude, stop!" he laughed, his breathing labor.

"We... should... stop." suggested Kyle through deep breathes.

"Aw, why?" Stan protested, who stopped running, crossing his hands around his chest childishly.

"Dude, you _have_ asthma." Kyle pointed out.

Stan's frowned deepened. "Fine." he huffed, then, his expression changed. "Oh! I _know_ what we can do!"

"What?" questioned the red head.

Stan thought for a minute, thinking if it was a good idea before saying: "We should bond, as brothers."

"_How_?" asked Kyle.

"We could be _Blood Brothers_!" he exclaimed, while Kyle tilted his head to the side, confusion written all over his face.

"What's_ that_?" asked Kyle, as Stan's smile widen.

"We_ bond_ my mixing our blood together." explained Stan as he pulled out a needle from his jeans' pocket showing it to Kyle. Kyle frowned at the sight of the shiny sharp object feeling a little uneasy. "We each drawl a little blood than press our fingers together - and then we'll be blood brothers forever!" exclaimed the seven year old holding out his hand, waiting for Kyle's response.

"Okay, dude..." said the red head feeling as if something bad was going to happen. He flinched as Stan grabbed his finger, poking the needle into Kyle's finger. "Ow..." Kyle whimpered.

"Sorry dude," said Stan as he drawled blood when he poked his finger next. Kyle froze... literally. Oh! God! That- that smell! He closed his eyes as Stan grabbed his finger and brought it to his own, smearing their blood together. Kyle moaned out in pain and in desire. Pain because of his hurting finger and desire because he had smelt that wonderful scent again - so_ tempting_!. "Do _you_ smell that?" asked the red head as he whimpered.

"Smell _what_?" asked Stan, not noticing that his friends eyes darken.

"I-" before Kyle can say anything, he jumped on Stan, surprising the other. He straddled his hips, (not in a perverted way people!) and lowered his head to look at his friends exposed neck. Just one inch, Kyle..._ NO_!

He quickly pulled away, shocked by his actions. Stan sat upright, confused. "Dude, what the hell?"

"I was just playing with you, haha!" Kyle said quickly, pretending to laugh as if he was joking.

"Dude, you almost scared the shit out of me!" Stan exclaimed giving Kyle an odd look.

"Yeah... sorry..." Kyle gave out a fake laugh.

"Kyle? Stanley?" came Sharon Marsh's voice. "Boys come inside. Oh and Kyle, sweetie your mother is here to pick you up." she than added, glancing between the two boys who looked like they've been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, as they looked away from each other, their hands closed into fists.

"Yeah... sure. Thanks Mrs. Marsh." said Kyle, who waved at Stan with his his other hand that wasn't bloody. "See ya, dude." He ran inside the Marsh's house to meet his mother, while Stan stood outside, glancing down at his now dried blood finger.

Sparky jumped at the boy unexpectedly, licking his owner's face. "Ah, Sparky!" Stan protested but had a smile on his face.

"Ready to go, buhbie?" asked Sheila as Kyle walked in the Marsh's house to see his mother and Sharon having a conversation about how great it'll be if they have a nice road trip so the boys could be out of that little town at least once in their life time.

"Yeah, I'm ready, ma." he smiled.

Sheila smiled at her little son, but when she saw his finger, she frowned. "Kyle what happened to your finger?"

"Um, I did a-" what can he say? Stan and I became blood brothers? He was pretty sure his mother wouldn't be happy at all.

"I fell." he added quickly.

"Well, _next _time be careful, Kyle." his mother didn't seemed convinced.

As they left the Marsh's house, Sheila spoke. "Buhbie, it must be best if-"

"No! Mom, please... you can't make me not to hang _out _with Stan, his my best friend!" pleaded Kyle, giving his mother his puppy-eyed look.

"I was going to say that it must be best if we take a road trip with the Marsh's instead of going to Denver to see... _those_ comedians..." she sniffed her nose as she said that.

"Terrance and Phillip? No mom!" Kyle cried.

"Ugh... fine well, see them, but we're taking a road trip - so you could visit other states, instead of staying here in Colorado." she said giving up. She'll do anything for her son - even if she had to take him all the way to Denver to see those Canadian comedians who thought it was _funny_ to fart as jokes.

"Can Kenny come too." Kyle asked feeling bad for his friend.

"Of course..."

This must be fun... having this road trip with his friends and going to see Terrance and Phillip!

A/N: What do you think?


End file.
